


Spinchip Collection(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [14]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: A collection of shorter, mostly untitled, fics from Spinchip's tumblr, that have not been posted to ao3
Series: Ninjago Podfics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Cryptor being a bro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinchip fics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/711823) by Spinchip. 



> [Original here](https://spinchip.tumblr.com/post/630563740642885632/cryptor-and-zane)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fqqev37das6xcev/Cryptor_being_a_bro.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Original here](https://spinchip.tumblr.com/post/630558532408836096/one-of-the-ninja-getting-hypnotizedmind)
> 
> "Nya accidentally mixes up Zanes personality setting during a maintainence run and everyone is messed up about it"

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1wjqxdguwe0pzzo/Nya_messes_up%252C_a_bit.mp3/file)


	3. Rocco is an ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocco being a prick to Zane in the past[Original here](https://spinchip.tumblr.com/post/634906012705505281/an-oc-centric-rocco-is-a-jerk-700-words-lol)

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lbl08nxfztcnq98/Rocco_is_an_%2Ars%2A.mp3/file)


End file.
